I Hereby Sentence you to (Human Warrior Cats)
by NatCat1289
Summary: "I hereby sentence you to..." Five words that could change a life. For Ivy, her life changed the moment she decided to join Hawk's gang. Now, after being caught, she's stuck in jail. But it isn't only her; several familiar faces will be joining her. Rated T for a lot of swearing and other things! Yay!
1. Prologue- Caught

**PROLOGUE**

"Hurry up!" The tall, brown haired boy growled from where he stood next to a wall. His arms were crossed, icy blue eyes narrowed to slits.

Ivy shivered as the freezing night air clung to her skin, like body armor. Her black her with silver streaks, due to the dare that Hollow had given her, was stuck to her cheeks. She and her comrades had run all the way from where their base was.

A low rumble signaled the arrival of the posh black car. Ivy's eyes widened; it was the most stunning and gorgeous car she'd ever seen!

"C'mon Hawk, you too, Ivy!" One of the windows rolled down to reveal the dark-headed Tiger Junior. Or just Tiger, because he took after his Grandfather, Tiger. But Tiger's way too busy for stealing cars.

Ivy trotted forwards and flung a car door open, sliding into the back seats. Hawk followed, and cast a glance at the seventeen-year-old girl.

In the front, at the wheel, was Breeze. He pushed his black hair back, and grinned into the mirror. Beside him was Tiger, who was cautiously checking the wing mirrors. ( **Sorry if that's wrong. I know chips about cars)**

And then there was a sound from the boot of the car. Ivy exchanged a look with Hawk and turned in her seat to take a look. There, in the back, was Hollow. He was gulping down bottles of beer, and was very drunk. Then again, he was only fifteen, and was a lot less experienced at drinking then Hawk or Breeze, much to Ivy's disgust. She always tried her best to avoid drinking and alcohol.

"Seat-belts will be a clever idea!" Tiger called back to them. Ivy swiveled in her seat and stared at Hawk as he clipped his seat-belt. He looked up and, without waiting for her to speak, clipped Ivy's seat-belt for her.

"Step on it!" Hawk shouted and the car lurched forward. Ivy felt sick. She never liked cars, especially after a car accident she was in when she was younger. She even preferred motorbikes to cars. And that was saying a lot.

Another thing that made her sick; Breeze was driving. Breeze was well known for taking things a step too far. And she wasn't sure whether he even had a driver's license. Not that she did, for that matter.

The car swerved and crashed into trash cans, all while Breeze was grinning like a maniac. _He is a maniac, so why am I surprised?_ Ivy wondered.

They swerved around another few bends, going at 80 mph. The speed limit here was 40 mph at most. And this was at _night._

Ivy shuffled in her seat so that she could look in between the two front seats. Hawk didn't say anything, so she supposed it was alright for her to take a look.

She inhaled sharply. They were heading straight at a shop window. Ivy jerked backwards and breathed in and out, trying to calm her pounding heart. She closed her eyes and hummed a lullaby she knew, one that she had always used to calm herself.

Nothing happened. And then: _pshhhh._

She opened her eyes, the breath leaving her lungs. Glass shattered all around them; it wasn't the glass of the car, but the shop's window.

Ivy risked a glance at Hawk. His face was expressionless, but then in one, quick motion, he had ripped the seat-belt off, and was kicking at his door.

"What are you doing?" Ivy whispered, confused and terrified. Hawk glared at her.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He snapped. "Trying to get out! Can't you hear the sirens? Hey, Breeze, Tiger, hurry up!"

Ivy strained. She could now hear the sirens, and they were getting closer. Her heart skipped a beat. They were going to be caught!

Hawk lunged forward and pulled Ivy's seat-belt off, and pushed the car door open. "Get out, now! Hurry up!"

On shaking legs, Ivy leaped out of the car, swiftly followed by Hawk. Tiger was already out and holding his hands to his forehead. Breeze got out last.

"What are we going to do?" Ivy asked, shaking uncontrollably.

Hawk turned and glanced at the Police cars, slowly making their way towards them. "We'll let them take us." He decided.

Breeze whipped around. "Are you mad?"

"Yes, I am." Hawk retorted. "I'll construct a plan whilst we're in jail, got it?"

 _Jail._ The word seemed almost imaginary. She was going to prison.

The cops finally arrived and officers flowed from the cars. Hawk was cuffed first, followed by Breeze and then Ivy; Tiger was last.

The metal cuffs bit into Ivy's wrists, and she struggled to control her breathing. She was roughly pushed into a police car, and she held back tears. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life rotting in jail. She wanted to be free.

 _Maybe this is karma._ Ivy thought. She thought back to the first time she did something incredibly wrong. It was the time she stole beer from a store for Birch, her father.

And then, when she joined Hawk and his gang. Maybe that sealed her future the moment she decided to join them and live her life recklessly.

She did some bad things.

It was only sweet time until it caught up to her.

.

.

 **Thanks for reading! I developed this idea last night, and I just liked it. Please R &R for Ivy's awesomeness and then you'll get a cookie.**

 **(;:) (;:)**

 ***throws cookies in air* There you go, my friends!**

 **Kisses,**

 **\- Nat xx**


	2. Chapter 1 - Boredom is the Worst

**CHAPTER ONE - Boredom is the Worst**

(Dove)

I was bored, okay? Shopping just gets so dull sometimes, and can really suck the joy out of things. And, my gosh, was that necklace beautiful. Big fat diamonds here, there and everywhere. I'm just a seventeen year old girl; I can't afford luxury like that.

So I stole it.

I bet you're like: OMG, innocent Dovey stole a necklace?

Trust me, my sister is worse.

Being me, I tried to use my innocent puppy-dog eyes on the cops. Nah, they're smart. It usually works, and I've become quite good at it. But these dudes, oh, they say it coming. They dragged me away before I could even get down to the nitty-gritty!

No matter how much I bribed, begged and sobbed, they wouldn't give in. I have to say that I'm impressed.

I wonder whether my dear sister could do as good as me.

. . . . . . .

(Ivy)

Shit.

I messed up big time. I don't know where they took Tiger, Hawk or Breeze, but I do know that they would be spending their time in jail for many years to come. And me.

I press the back of my hand to my forehead and take a few deep breathes. Okay, I give up. I fall back against the plain white bed and inhale sharply as the springs dig into my spine.

I have no idea how I'm going to survive here.

It will take all of my energy just to breathe in this hell-hole.

But, of course, I have only one person to blame, and that person is myself. I'm seventeen- why can't I see that this would happen to me eventually?

Maybe I am as stupid as I knew I was.

You're very confused now, aren't you?

Face it - I forced this upon myself. Oh well.

Maybe someone (cough, Hawk, cough) will devise some genius plan to get us out of this place.

I hope.

.

.

 **Thanks for reading! R &R. Sorry for short chapter - gotta go, bye!**

 **Kisses,**

 **\- Nat xx**


	3. Chap 2 -Interviewing and a Familiar Face

**Firstly, thanks to all the reviews! It really urges me to write some more, and any constructive criticism, hint at the word** ** _constructive,_** **is very much appreciated. Sometimes my parents rush me to hurry up, so I may make spelling/punctuation errors. I try my hardest to spell check, but I tend to miss tiny things. Thank you 3**

 **CHAPTER TWO - Ivypool**

That night, I could barely sleep. I managed to sneak in a small nap, but other than that, I was worrying like mad. I couldn't imagine how worried my mother is. She'd be pulling her hair out with anxiety. And what will she think when she finds out that her daughter is in jail?

Morning comes - the only way I can tell is when the officers flood in. Unlike all those jails portrayed on movies, where there's a small barred up window which they somehow manage to shimmy out of, there are no windows in our cells.

I blink wearily as I hear the clinking of metal and a hideous screeching sound, and then the door of my cell is shoved open. There's an officer with blondish-white hair standing there, and I nearly choke. It's my Grandfather, Cloud. Oh crap.

"Come on, Miss Woodfalleh." I gulp and get to my feet, follow Cloud as he leads me away. My hands are still in cuffs, and the metal is biting into my wrists. "We need you interviewed this morning."

"Interviewed?" My voice is raspy from not speaking all night, my throat dry. "What do you mean, _interviewed_?"

"Firean had a new idea." Cloud explains. "He wants us to interview all criminals before they are taken to court and a case is opened."

I nod, and my heart plummets. I'm going to have to tell them everything, aren't I? A piece of my black and silver streaked hair falls in my eyes, and I reach a hand to push it away, only to remember that my cuffs are restricting flexibility and movement.

We come to a waiting room type-place. There are seats and officers are milling around. I spot Hollow, moaning with a hand pressed to his head. Hangover, the darned things.

A few others that I don't know are giving me cold glares. I shiver and find a seat, pulling my legs to my chest and trying to relax. I don't like this, not at all.

"We have someone else in!" A young woman with light brown hair calls. A hand is placed on a hip, her eyes alight with a great arrest. "She's a funny one, she is!"

My breath catches in my throat as a familiar face is pulled into the waiting space. The platinum blonde hair and emerald green eyes are unmistakable. It's my sister, Dove. What is she doing here?

Cloud looks up and then at me. "Another granddaughter?" He shakes his head. "No, seriously, what is happening with my family?"

Dove looks over at me and smiles, giving me the best wave she can in cuffs. "Guess what she stole?" The lady with brown hair holds up a diamond necklace. "She stole this!"

I roll my eyes. Typical Dove! She always chatters on about how she wants huge diamonds and glitter at her wedding, on her prom dress, everywhere really. And look where diamonds got her!

"Miss Ivy Woodfalleh." A man with raven-black hair calls. I get up on shaking legs and journey into the interviewing room. He sits down and rests his hands on the metallic table. "I'm Crow Fathermund, and I will be interviewing you."

I know that name from somewhere. But where... oh, yeah! Crow is the father of Breeze, the reason why Breeze joined us, as well. And then, not sure whether this is just gossip, but some people think that he's also the father of some other kids as well... I think I'd like to find out who.

"What were you doing with the Dark Vengeance's?" Crow tilts his head and then sighs. "I know you're a good kid, or supposedly, at least. You've got quite good grades in school and you've got some nice friends. What is a seventeen year old like you doing with hooligans like them?"

I search for something to say. "I-" I break off and stare at my hands. "It's hard to explain."

"You don't have to do any explaining." Crow looks towards some officers behind a window. "Turn the presentation on, please."

Up pops an image of Hawk. I shudder under his icy blue eyes, even if it is just an image on a computer thing. If I didn't know him, I'd say he's relatively handsome. But, sadly for me, I do know him and I wouldn't say that ever. Ever.

"This is Hawk Frose." Crow explains. "He is an alleged criminal. He's stolen multiple cars, stolen numerous weapons and drugs, caused huge fights and murdered several persons."

"Murdered?" I tilt my head, tears threatening to fall. I had a feeling that I was being used. He had never told me about killing people. "What is he planning? Have you spoken to him yet?"

"We haven't interviewed him yet, no." Crow sighs. "We're not sure what he's planning. But we do have someone who wants to talk to you. Lionel, come in."

A boy a bit older than me, eighteen or nineteen, walks in. He has golden blonde hair and is broad-shouldered. Crow stands and leaves the room.

"Hello Ivy." Lionel nods. "I was in your position once. They asked me to join them and I was trained by Hawk and Tiger. Not Tiger Junior." He adds.

I inhale sharply. "When were you with them?"

"When I was fourteen." Lionel tells me. "Six or so years ago."

"What do you need me to do?" I ask, tilting my head to the side in interest.

"I want you to spy for us." Lionel tells me. "We need to find out what they're planning."

"Spy?" I whisper. It would be easy, I guess. But what would I get? I've still stolen a car and committed various other offences to the law. I'll still have to go to court. And not to mention..

"So what do you say?" Lionel prompts, shaking me out of my thoughts. "Are you going to spy for us?"

I pause, hesitating. "Okay."

.

.

.

 **Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed! Please R &R for Lionblaze (and me).**

 **Kisses,**

 **Natty xx**


End file.
